Tassuk's Story
by Lizard-viking
Summary: Follow the story of Tassuk, a Tauren from the Bonetotem tribe, as he grows up and journey through the world of Azeroth. Alternative universe! (This is just a teaser to a story I am working on)


**Author's note: The idea for this entire fanfic is actually quite old; the idea first came up somewhere during vanilla WoW. However, I should note that I only played from the start of vanilla to the beginning of WoTLK, meaning that I am not fully up-to-date on the lore of WoW. Despite this, I still hope you will give this story a chance.**

**As mentioned in the description, this fanfic takes places in an AU, meaning that things will not necessarily follow the games 100% in terms of story or lore. Some of the changes I make might even be seen as quite controversial, though I hope to still create a story that stays true to the spirit of the Warcraft setting.**

**Also remember this is just a teaser. The story is far from done and I just wanted to upload this to see what people thought of it. Don't expect another chapter any time soon. But who knows? Perhaps another chapter or two will be released in the future?  
**

* * *

It was a calm evening. The wind gently passed through the village and the mountains, leaving the leaves of the trees and bushes in its wake to quietly move as they crossed paths. The stars had all revealed themselves, watching, as if they were a crowd slowly gathering in anticipation for the event that was soon to take place, much like his kinsmen down in the village. It was quiet, tranquil almost, the noise and activity of the village only felt like a hum from here, occasionally overpowered by the howling of wolves and roars of wyverns in the distance. Taskar had found it relaxing, he had gone up here by himself to find a small moment of respite, he felt his stomach churning in anxiety, being the chieftain of the Bonetotem tribe, it was even more important than usual that things go smoothly and without trouble. So in the two hours he had left before preparations began he decided to venture up here, taking a turn to the left, it was one of several small openings that were on the way up to the mountain top if one decided to take an alternative route splitting off from the main path, it was a place of importance for his tribe, it held importance for him as well, though for sentimental reasons above all. Having travelled for almost half an hour now, he was near his destination. The sound of water gently running down from the mountain greeted him as he crossed the tiny stream that cut through this section of the path. Taking a few more steps up that were uphill, the chieftain arrived at his destination.

The place was shaped like a rough circle, clear of any trees or growth aside from its edges were the occasional knob of grass or shrubbery resided, in the center of this circle was a clear white rock three meters in height, where across its surface, worn down by millenniums of being exposed to the elements, runes were carved out. Three heavy braziers, each separated from the two others in precise length and degree, stood guard near the circle's edge, surrounding the runestone in the middle, forming the corners of a hypothetical triangle. Taskar always turned to this place for meditation whenever possible and today was no different. The braziers were already lit earlier today, their fires still burning strong, the warmth radiated combating the cooling late-evening air, their light revealing and exposing the entirety of the circle that would otherwise be cloaked by the encroaching night. The Tauren went to sit down near the center, his back against the large stone. The entire area had a good view of the village and the spot he had chosen was no exception. Sitting down, the chieftain closed his eyes and attempted to empty his mind as his shaman training had taught him, he attempted to listen to the elements and the spirit of his ancestors. It was difficult, countless thoughts and emotions ran through him. Anxiety, excitement, worry, hope, fear, joy, all voiced their viewpoint to him; all spoke at the same time.

I am a father now.

The whole tribe is watching. I must not make any mistakes that would humiliate my child, my lifemate, my ancestors or myself.

What if the centaurs strike while we celebrate?

I worry what the sages will say.

Everything will turn out just fine.

The celebration will be grand.

After struggling for some time he finally let go of all his thoughts, letting only the spirits speak to him, he contemplated. Forty minutes later, the Tauren sensed that his answer had been given; he opened his eyes and looked up towards the heavens. Mu'sha, the moon, shined brighter than ever now upon a sky that could not be clearer. A smile spread on his face, he understood what this meant. Earlier this day, when An'she, the sun, stood guard, she too burned bright over the sky. He had seen it as a promising sign, but not as certain proof. But now he was sure, the two eyes of the Earthmother have looked down upon his tribe in favor this day. Content with this sign, he rose up, knowing it was time to return his village.

The trip down the mountain path took much less time than the way up, leading him closer and closer to the cheerful noises originating from the village. Soon he was at the foot of the mountain, a small totem pole marking the location; the village was in sight now, though as he walked closer he could see a fellow tribesman approaching him. The Tauren was older, his fur a dark brown much like his own, his smaller horns pointing out to each side only slightly curving forward, a stark contrast to Taskar's which pointed sharply forward, though both their horns shared the same beige color. His hair was knotted into long braids on each side, both reaching his upper chest; his beard had gotten the same treatment though it was roughly one quarter shorter in length, all three of the braids were decorated with simple braces out of bronze near the end. Both had eyes that were of a brown color much like their fur. The older Tauren's armor glittered in the moonlight; a chainmail covering his entire torso, the metal it was made of was steel, the finest they could offer. Given that his tribe lived in the southeastern corner of the Stonetalon Mountains, the specific iron necessary to produce the steel in question had to be traded from other tribes, making arms and armor of such nature exceedingly rare and meant that most of the tribe's warriors had to make due with leather, bronze or wrought iron. Where the Tauren's chainmail did not cover, leather was employed instead to offer protection, armor that was ornamented, giving it both practical and ceremonial uses. The Tauren had for today neither his helmet nor shield with him, having replaced the former with a fine headdress decorated with the feathers of eagles and left the latter in his tent completely, though he still carried with him his steel headed tomahawk. Despite his position as the leader of the chieftain's own honor guard, he would attend the celebration today, for Hassuk Stormchaser was also his father.

"Ahh, there you are my son, I feared for a moment that you had run off," Hassuk joked humorously as they approached each other, letting off a small laugh when they stood face to face before they embraced each other as father and son.

"Nothing in this world or the next would stop me from being here today, father," Taskar answered back with pride and happiness. Both let go of the other and Hassuk nodded in silent approval.

"It feels as if only it was yesterday that you took on the mantle of chieftain, to see that you have come so far since then… your mother would have been so proud," Hassuk continued, his voice strong yet saddened. Taskar did not immediately answer him, staying silent, thinking back. It had been almost 17 years ago now; he had barely just gone through his own rite of passage when an army of centaurs attacked, threatening the village's existence, forcing all able bodies to fight. His mother, the chieftain, lead the charge of the village's defense. And though they were victorious, the tribe paid a heavy price, many had died, mother included. In the aftermath he had, as the oldest of the two remaining Bonetotems, been given the mantle of chieftain.

"Her spirit still watches over us, always has and always will," Taskar answered, his right hand now on his father's shoulder. As his culture had taught him, he had been told that death was not the end of things. And as a shaman, he knew with certainty that it was true. He had many times been in contact with his ancestors, sensed their presence, including hers, and heard their voices. But in the end that did not make her absence on this plane any easier.

Hassuk smiled as his words before pointing his head towards the village, the two Tauren then began travelling towards the village together.

"So are you ready, my son?" Hassuk asked as they traversed, they were in the village now, making their way past all the tents and the people, his tribesmen saluting him as he passed them.

"As prepared as I will ever be, father," Taskar said, he had been worried (and still was somewhat), but given what he had seen on the mountain, he felt much more confident.

"Do not cloud your mind with worry, Taskar. For I am certain that things will go well for our family today, just as it has before," Hassuk comforted him, referring to his daughter, Taskar's younger sister, having her own then newly born son go through the naming ceremony three months ago. It had been a great celebration and without any misfortune troubling it.

"I know, father, I'll never just feel wholly-" Taskar replied, though he was interrupted before he could finish.

"Ready? Do not worry; even after dozens of battles, after a thousand hunts, I still worried when I was in your place," Hassuk spoke as his final words of relief; they were at the chieftain's tent now. Four of Taskar's honor guard stood silent near its entrance, each standing ready. Both Tauren smiled at each other, made their goodbye, looking forward to seeing the other when the ceremony would begin. After this, Taskar had gone into his own tent.

Being the chieftain, his tent was one of the largest, the others being those dedicated to the shamans, druids and the community as a whole. The tent was in the shape of a T, its entrance covered by thick carpets. Brushing them aside, he was welcomed by the heat of the fireplace and the comfort of home. Each wing of the tent was cloaked by thin curtains and behind one of them a veiled, feminine figure could be seen standing. Taskar smiled and turned left towards it. He gently pushed the fabric aside, revealing himself to the woman, his mate, who turned around to face him. She was beautiful, Taskar thought so, her fur a fine white mixed with brown spots across her body, though the fur covering her head was only brown aside from two white stripes on her nose. Her eyes were of a sea-green color while her horns were small and black while pointing each their side, only curving gently forward near the tip. Her hair was formed into two neat and short braids; the braces that held them were both out of gold embellished with detail. Around her neck a silver necklace in the shape of a crescent moon, representing Mu'sha, could be seen. The braces were given as a gift for when she was offered to be his lifemate, but the necklace was given before that, back when he first courted her as a token of his affection. Both were fine offerings. And while the golden braces were gained through trade, the silver jewelry was crafted in his tribe, for if there was something that the Bonetotems were famed for it was the skill of their silversmiths and the beauty of their craftsmanship. Their village was located at one of the largest sources of silver in the region and for the millenniums they lived here, the Bonetotems have survived and prospered because of it. For what they created was prized and sought by all tribes, even the mighty Kaldorei, the Night Elves, desired and wanted their silver.

"Amika," Taskar quietly said, but she quietly hushed him down. In her arms she was holding a small child wrapped in comfortable blankets, she was holding his son.

Their son.

"He's asleep now, I just fed him," Amika said in a hushed tone, trying not to let her joy overcome her, even Taskar had to struggle for a moment not to let a sound of amazement out. She looked down again at the baby whose eyes were closed peacefully in sleep. He still remember seeing his newborn son for the first time, his small eyes, the same green color as his mother's, looking at him. Amika slowly took the few steps to where a crib laid; she gently put their son down to comfortably lay in it. Having done so, she picked up a small urn lying on a table and silently guided Taskar back into the tent's center. She opened the container and shook out a small pierce of parchment.

"A message just came in by owl while you were gone," Amika said as she handed Taskar the parchment, sounding even more cheerful when she mentioned it. Taskar had a guess and seeing the language used being Darnassian, the tongue of the elves, he knew with certainty.

_Dear Amika._

_Such wonderful news to hear that you have a son now, words cannot express how proud I am of you. I rejoice knowing that you have not only found a lifemate that makes you happy, but now gotten a son as well. I pray to Elune and the wild that your child will grow up strong and healthy, but with such parents I feel certain that those prayers will be unneeded. _

_Remember that both you and your son are, as is the rest of your tribe, always welcome in Moonglade. And know that I would be honored to teach him as I taught you if you wish to bring him here. _

_I hope this letter finds you swiftly._

_Your dearest friend_

_- Arcidan Stoneoak_

_PS - I would be thrilled if a chance could be made for me to see your son somewhere close in the future. And give Taskar my regards!_

"It is from Arcidan. He sends his regards and hopes he will get a chance to see him soon," Amika explained as he started reading the small message, Taskar made a minor nod as she spoke. He was not as fluent in Darnassian as she, but he could still understand and read all of it, he rolled the parchment together.

Taskar could not claim that he knew Arcidan that well, he had, like all of the Bonetotem bloodline for the last many millenniums, though other tribesmen would also be given the same privilege, been educated by him or other elves in Moonglade when younger. But beyond those 18 months he had not communicated or talked with his old teacher beyond the formal as his position as chieftain required.

"I have no desire of sending our child and you away to the Kaldorei so soon, Amika," Taskar stated sternly as he put the message back into its small container. He looked at his mate who returned with a shake of her head.

"You know that is not what he meant, Taskar, he just wishes to see our son and visit this village again, which has been some time since last has it not?" Amika inquired, going on the offensive, taking a step closer to him. He stepped back in response, giving an apologetic look as she frowned at him.

"I know, I am sorry, I just… don't want see either of you disappear," Taskar apologized, knowing that his words were harsher than he intended. He knew that the relationship between her and Arcidan was close, she had like him studied in Moonglade and under Arcidan's guidance, though for many more years. For Amika was a druid, a follower of the teachings of Cenarius and a member of the Cenarion Circle. The elders of her tribe had found her to carry great promise in regards to the druidic arts at a very early age and began her training when she was eight years old, making her the youngest apprentice her tribe had in two centuries. When she was eleven she was sent to Moonglade like so many other Tauren druids to study under the Night Elves for four years, though through fate's hand she ended up staying there for nearly twice as long due to circumstances, it was during those years she bonded quite closely with Arcidan and it was during that stay where he first met her.

They now stood face to face, a second of silence happened as she continued to look at him in disapproval. He was about to say something until she held a finger against his lips and the frown made way for a more cheerful and perhaps slightly mischievous look as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I know and your wish for me to stay here forever is flattering, but still, I do hope you will allow Arcidan an opportunity to pay us a visit," Amika said, her hands now interlocking with his, Taskar responded with a simple "Of course," as she took a step backwards, he followed as they held each other's hands and leaned in for a second kiss which Amika was happy to oblige to.

"Now, now… I believe there is a certain someone here that has to get ready," Amika said as she looked down at the clothes he was wearing, a simple and plain tan colored robe he sometimes used when he attended shamanistic duties. He was about to ask about her being prepared, but then he finally noticed that she already wore her silk robe for this ceremony, the robe in question was primarily blue, though it had motifs, whose aesthetic design was a blend between Tauren and Elven, where the fabric consisted of cloth-of-gold. It covered her entire body. The part that covered her legs a ten stripe pattern was placed, every first eight stripes were white with the two next being the golden color like from the motifs. That same pattern could be found where the sleeves covered the elbows, separating the upper part of the sleeve, which looked like the main body, from the lower part that was entirely black. The robe was expensive and a stunning work of craft, which was no surprise given that it was made in Moonglade. And from what Taskar understood, it was partly a gift from Arcidan to Amika for when her union with him was planned. It was at their bonding ritual that she first wore it.

Taskar agreed and began preparing, for this ceremony he would wear a fine black leather jerkin, the edges of its short sleeves adorned with cloth-of-gold, matched by clothing made of the same material and color covering his legs. A simple outfit, yet it had been his tribes tradition for a male chieftain to wear such clothes during ceremonies such as these. Finally he donned his headdress, decorated with the most brilliant Harpy feathers of black, white and gold. Having finished, he looked to see Amika having taken her own headdress on as well. Compared to his, her headdress' feathers were of the colors of gold and azure blue. Both Tauren were ready now, Amika went to the crib to get their son who was still fast asleep, with that done they went outside.

The air outside had gotten slightly more chilly, though it was still comfortable enough without wearing thick clothes. The couple walked down the gentle slope that leads to their tent, with two of Taskar's honor guard now escorting them. The ceremony would take place in the very heart of the village; it was there where most of such celebrations, small or great, happened as it was the only place large enough to support so many tribesmen at once.

Walking further into the heart of the village, the orange and red glow from the already ignited bonfires grew stronger in the air. The couple soon arrived at a place where the road was formed like a Y; there they met another couple whom also carried with them their child. Taskar smiled as he knew who this other family was, the man was a good friend of his, one of the tribe's greatest hunters who went by the name of Samuk Wildrunner. The woman, who carried her own son, was Taskar's sister, Teela Bonetotem. She had brown eyes and fur, though the latter being lighter than compared to her brother or father's, and beige horns, whose shape reminded of Amika's if thinner and longer. Like Amika she was also dressed quite well for the occasion, Teela's silken robe however had the same color scheme as Taskar's clothes, black with the edges trimmed with cloth-of-gold. Teela also wore a headdress similar to Hassuk. Samuk however, wore his bronze scale armor in combination with a headdress made from the pelt of a mighty Barrens lion he had personally hunted and slained single-handed, together with his (even compared to others) large and well-build physique, great white horns that pointed straight out, light brown fur that almost seemed golden or bronzed, long braided beard and Samuk looked quite the warrior and hunter.

"Sister, Samuk, such joy to see you both now, how fare you?" Taskar asked as the two couples met. All of them greeted each other.

"Very well, I am glad that it is finally my brother's turn to participate in this ceremony," Teela spoke out in a humored tone. She held her child closely, trying to make sure he would not awake from his slumber. Taskar walked in closer to examine his nephew, like his own son he was fast asleep. Shikaar Wildrunner was only three months old, yet Taskar knew he would grow up to up be strong and healthy.

"Our sons will grow up together; they will play, hunt and fight together as friends, like brothers," Teela continued, she sounded hopeful as they looked at her child, a hope Taskar shared, the vision of their children working together as the best of friends was something he desired for the both of them. Both of them smiled.

"I am certain they will get along just fine," Samuk spoke in response to his lifemate's comment. He turned his head to his brother-in-law and Amika, "Are you two ready?"

"We are," Amika answered for the both of them and Taskar nodded in silent agreement. The group decided then to continue the journey into the village center. The roads were mostly empty as almost all had gathered there by now; occasionally a lone brave who patrolled the streets would pass by and salute their chieftain. At last they made it to the center, a large open area big enough to support well over a thousand Taurens feasting and celebrating. Normally when rituals or other events were not being carried out, this ground was used as the place where the tribe traded and bartered during the day. In the very middle of the area, a small flat elevation, artificially created, existed. Upon this rise a ring of white stone columns formed a perfect circle, a contrast to the many tents of kodo hide and few wooden structures; the columns were of Kaldorei style, for having co-existed for so long with such a magnificent civilization, it was inevitable that their tribe would be influenced by their culture. In the middle of this ring of stone, a large bonfire was already lit.

Everyone was already here; ready to begin, all having found their place at either tables or the simple, solid ground around small fires. The two couples were guided to a table elevated above the others; here the guests of honor would dine. Taskar gestured Amika to sit down as Samuk and Teela had done. Taskar would not join them just yet; he had to talk to the five sages for the very last preparations. He travelled towards the center ring, walking up the steps laid into the ground. At the top of this elevation, inside the ring, the ground was covered by a white marble floor. As Taskar expected, the 5 sages were all here, murmuring among themselves as they waited, though they all stopped and stood attention when they saw him.

The five sages were the spiritual and religious elite of his tribe, consisting of the most powerful, most wise druids and shamans in the tribe; they were to make sure the Bonetotems heeded the voice and wishes of the Earthmother, nature and their ancestors. All listened to what they say for their words carried great weight. Together with other venerated and important figures, they provided Taskar with guidance and council in his role as chieftain. The members of this council consisted of three shamans and two druids and a woman could be found in both groups. The greatest of the five, carried the title of seer and served as their spokesperson. The seer, an old, yet enormous Tauren with silver-grey fur and gentle blue eyes and black horns, stepped forward to greet Taskar and both bowed down in respect for the other.

"Yes, chieftain, what is it you need?" The seer asked, holding firm to a staff he often used to support himself, for the ritual however he would make do without it.

"Nothing, seer Grey Mountain, other than making sure that everything is going as expected," Taskar spoke as he looked at the elders. The five sages all looked among each other and nodded.

"Of course, I believe everything is in order to begin the celebrations, chieftain," Seer Grey Mountain answered. Taskar smiled at the news and went back to his table. There was actually a small ritual that had to be done before the naming ceremony for his son could proceed. When Taskar sat down beside his lifemate, he could see the elders having sent tribesmen around to announce the ritual's start and slowly but surely, the crowd became silent.

The first ritual, one often made nearly daily, was to thank the spirits of the animals, trees and plants. To thank them for allowing the tribe to survive at their cost, to thank the animals that laid down their life so the tribe would not starve, to thank the trees to allow themselves to be cut down so that the tribe could keep warm and to thank the plants of this land that freely offered their bounty and not demand anything in return. Today an even greater emphasis on the gratitude they should carry was made, for while the tribe usually only took enough to go by, but for this occasion they would allow themselves the luxury of a grand feast.

The first ritual ended and the five sages were met with applause and cheers. Having done the first part, the five elders now went to a small table dedicated just to them. Young Taurens now walked out of a large tent nearby, some carrying with them refreshments consisting of berries, grapes and small slices of fruit, while others carried kettles with strong herbal tea. Taskar happily accepted a cup of swiftthistle tea when offered while his lifemate Amika chose peacebloom tea instead, preferring the sweeter taste it had. The atmosphere was relaxed, tribesmen casually talked with each other as they enjoyed the fruit and tea. As things went on, Taskar noticed two of his braves approached his table, escorting with them four Taurens not of their tribe.

"Chieftain, messengers from the other tribes have arrived!" One of the braves declared as he saluted Taskar who saluted back and ordered the braves to leave.

"Greetings fellow kinsmen, what brings you to our village?" Taskar asked as he made a welcoming gesture, he obviously knew, but common courtesy demanded a certain degree of humility of him. One of the four Taurens stepped forward, while all four were dressed for this occasion, this Tauren had the finest robes and most prized jewelry. Taskar had seen her before and knew from which tribe she represented. She bowed down.

"Hail, Taskar Bonetotem, chieftain of the Bonetotem tribe! I come bearing gifts from my own chieftain Hamuul Runetotem; he wishes the best for your family and hopes your son will mark the beginning of an even more prosperous chapter of this noble tribe," the Runetotem representative spoke, in her stretched out hands she held a small wooden box which one of the honor guard's took and brought to the chief. He opened it and inside there were two small arm braces out of gold, embellished with fine patterns and ornamented with small pierces of moonstone. A great gift for his son once he becomes of age to wear them. The Runetotem raised her head and rose up again when she saw that Taskar gestured her to do so.

"We thank you and all Runetotems for this gift and are most humbled. Know that you are welcome to stay and participate in this celebration and we would be honored if you were to do so," Amika stated. Being a druid, she held a large amount of respect for the Runetotem tribe, for they had some of the most accomplished druids amongst the Taurens, especially their chieftain, Hamuul, who could very easily become the greatest were it not for his responsibilities as a leader distracting him. The Runetotem representative bowed her head in respect. "Tell me, how fares Hamuul and his lifemate?" Amika continued.

"Very well, his lifemate is still with child, but is expected to give birth in two months," The representative answered, both Amika and Taskar smiled at the news. It was good to hear that all was well with at least one of the other tribes.

"That is most joyous to hear, be assured that we Bonetotems have our wishes and prayers with them and we look forward to hearing more," Taskar stated, he made a gesture for the Runetotem to step to the side so the other representatives could offer their congratulations. Stonehoofs, the tribe from which Samuk originally hailed from, was next. They too gave words of celebration and as a gift offered a finely crafted steel dagger. Next were the Mistrunner tribe and then the Skytotems, bringing amber and saffron respectively. In the end the four messengers had all presented themselves and were offered seats at the chieftains table. The relaxed pre-celebration lasted for about an hour, when the drums and people quieted down, leaving only the cracking sound of bonfires behind. Taskar and Amika knew it was time, they rose from their chairs, Amika held their son closer and tighter now, as if worried that something would try to take him from them. Taskar could feel his heartbeat quicken step by step as they approached the stairs leading up the circle, he straightened up as he did not wish to appear nervous.

The crowd was dead silent.

They were at the steps now, standing side by side, the lifemates gave each other a quick look, one assuring the other, before walking up. They were at the ring now, hooves standing on the marble floor. The five sages were standing in the center, in front of the large bonfire, in the shape of a bow, with the old seer in the middle.

"Taskar Bonetotem, Amika Starchaser, please step forward," the old seer spoke loudly so everyone could hear. The two Taurens did as they were asked; stepping closer until they were nearly within arm's reach of the five sages where they stopped. Taskar noticed that many of his tribesmen had raised themselves up from their seats or the ground and gone closer to the elevation in order to have a better look.

"We are gathered here today, under Mu'sha's caring sight, to behold the addition of a new life into our tribe, to see our people grow stronger as a new soul lives among us. And to see our tribe's future chieftain, who shall lead our people one fateful day," Seer Grey Mountain continued, his blue eyes then rested on Amika, whom he motioned to come closer. Taskar, still standing beside her, gave a quick glance first to his lifemate and then his son, whom he noticed had woken up, green eyes confusingly trying to comprehend the situation around him.

"Now let me see the child," Grey Mountain held his arms out, ready to receive the child as Amika handed him over and returned to her place beside Taskar. The seer stared deeply into the child eyes, eyes that stared right back at him, remaining silent as he pondered over what he saw and what the spirits told him. Taskar noticed the seer's eyebrows lowering as if to conceal the reaction in his eyes, yet Taskar still caught a glint in his eyes for the briefest of moments, but what it represented he could not guess. Fear grew in the chieftain until he dismissed those worrisome thoughts; it was just his anxiety getting the better of him.

The seer raised his sight up to the two parents in front of him again, both smiling at him, though it took a split second before he smiled in return and asked the question.

"And what shall his name be, chieftain? The words finally broke the silence. Taskar and Amika looked at each other once more; this was the moment they had waited for all day. Happiness slowly stirred in Taskar's heart and from what he could see in Amika's eyes, the same feeling resided in her. They both turned their look towards the seer, Taskar might be the one to answer, but both had agreed on their son's name.

"His name shall be Tassuk Bonetotem!" Taskar proclaimed with pride. Now all five sages bowed their heads in unison. Amika now walked straight forward towards the sages, only stopping halfway, where Grey Mountain would return her son to her before reassuming his position. Holding her child again, Amika now walked towards the sage to her outmost left. Tassuk had been named, now he was to be blessed by the elements, the wild, his ancestors and the Earthmother. The first seer, holding a small pouch containing sand and dirt gathered from all corners of the Stonetalon Mountains, took a small sample from its content with his fingers and gently poured it onto Tassuk's forehead, who closed his eyes and shook his head in response, which made Amika's smile grow even bigger.

"Tassuk Bonetotem, the spirits of earth hereby grants you their blessing, may every step you take be guided by them. May you always hold their favor," Amika bowed her head in gratitude and went to the next sage to her right. She like the first sage also carried with her a small pouch, but unlike the other this one held a fine red powder. The two women now faced each other as they stood close to the bonfire. The sage slowly took some of the powder, lips moving as she whispered words only she could hear; she threw it into the bonfire. The fire reacted volatilely and, as if it became alive, a thin flame lashed out. It struck out, nearly touching the child, yet it did not harm him.

"Tassuk Bonetotem, the spirits of fire hereby grants you their blessing, may your will and resolve share their strength and be forever burning. May you always hold their favor," Amika once more bowed her head, she now walked past seer Grey Mountain to meet the sage to his right. The third sage held in her hands a bowl filled with water and as Amika approached her she gave a quick and reassuring smile. Amika was now standing before her; the sage carefully tipped the bowl, pouring a small amount of the clean water onto the baby's forehead, washing away the dirt and sand from before.

"Tassuk Bonetotem, the spirits of water hereby grants you their blessing, may your wisdom and knowledge be as deep as the oceans. May you always hold their favor," Amika thanked the sage and went on to the fourth of them to the outmost right. He held only a single feather from a raven, as Amika now stood before him; he raised the feather to his mouth and whispered into it before throwing it into the air. Immediately as he did that, the weather, once calm, changed for a short moment as a strong gust of wind blew in over the village. Sounds of surprise could be heard from around the crowd at this display, even Taskar as a shaman had to give the sages credit for their connection to the natural forces.

"Tassuk Bonetotem, the spirits of air hereby grants you their blessing, may you wherever you go have the winds at your back. May you always hold their favor," The fourth sage finished and Amika thanked him as she had the others, the ritual was soon over, only the seer remained. Amika went over to him. Grey Mountain knelt down and took up a chalice filled with the blood of animals next to him before standing up again, he was ready to proceed. He dipped a single finger into the chalice and with it he drew three small symbols on the child's head, one on each cheek and the last on his forehead. The symbols on the cheeks represented the spirits of the wild and ancestors respectively while that on the forehead was the symbol of the Earthmother. The use of animal blood was an ancient tradition of the Bonetotem tribe from when they lived in Feralas, their place of origin.

"Tassuk Bonetotem, the spirits of the wild hereby grants you their blessing, may your courage be as the fiercest of predators. May you always hold their favor," Grey Mountain held a small pause before continuing, the tension in the air grew as the ritual now soon reached its conclusion. "And may your ancestors help guide you, may you bring prosperity to our tribe and our people," a last pause was held by the seer.

"And may the Earthmother smile upon you."

The entire crowd roared in celebration of their chieftain's family. Cheers, praise and congratulations could be heard from all the souls gathered, intensifying as the proud couple walked down the steps with their now named son. Celebrations could now begin in earnest and the delicious smell of food would soon greet everyone's nostrils. Meat from kodos, boars, plainstriders and gazelles were roasted on great fires, flavored with all the spices they had available, served together with freshly baked bread and the remaining fruit. Elven wine was brought out, to quench thirsts and raise spirits to even greater levels, though both Amika and Taskar only enjoyed one glass each. No Tauren here today would go to sleep without a full stomach and all ate and drank to their hearts content. Eventually the feasting slowly ceased, replaced with the entertainment brought on by good music, song and dance. Children gathered around the feet of elders as they listened to the recounting of tales and legends, gasping in excitement for every twist and turn those stories took. The rest of the wine was brought out together with strong tea, either to be enjoyed in combination with the smoking of herbs. Much rejoice was to be had during these many hours, but in the end as the night carried on, one by one, tribesmen left as the need for sleep and rest overcame them. Taskar and Amika left earlier than others for the sake of their son, but even they enjoyed the prospect of retreating back to their tent after such a long day and celebration.

Finally, after having put their son to bed, the happy couple crawled under the animal furs and pelts that kept them warm during the night, ready to enjoy a good night's rest. And as Taskar fell asleep, his lifemate in his embrace, he smiled knowing that the celebration had gone just fine.

* * *

**That is all for now, folks! I hope you enjoyed this teaser and please give feedback! :)**


End file.
